Burning Black Saga
by SparkingFury
Summary: A story about a man who fights to protect the ones he loves. His enemy tries to hurt the girl he likes, and he unleashes a side of him nobody has ever seen... He loses control,kills one of his best friends and severely ijures his other two, is it over...
1. Burning Black EP1: The Birthday Girl

The Birthday Girl

Jay and Ryan were at the bottom of the Reiher's driveway ( the long one) when the 3 girls walked out. Ryan yelled out " Hey Chloe!" in his usual tone. But, Chloe said back " Shut up. I hate you. Why do you always annoy me so much." All in a single breath. Ryan responded " Because..." "GET STUFFED!" Chloe interrupted and gave him the finger. Meanwhile the other girls were laughing, winds whipped through the area and storm clouds rolled in quickly.

Out of nowhere everyone heard a voice say, " Leave him alone.." Everyone looked puzzled. " Get out of her..." suddenly Taylor yelled out " That's..." But she stopped when she saw Chloe on the ground, clutching her (overdeveloped) chest as if in pain. Then a black shape formed over her and started floating up off her body. " Don't make me come down there." Said the voice. The black shape moved off of Chloe into the middle of the ground and started pulsating. "That's it!" said the voice in an angry tone

Everyone looked around for a couple of minutes until they heard a gushing wind sound. From above a figure slowly floated down, with a red aura around him that was blowing leaves everywhere and pushing trees over. And his clothes were rippling with anger, his hair flying up from the immense power that swarmed around him, his eyes glinted orange with the will to protect. Everyone gasped. As his feet touched the ground, they sent out a 360 o shockwave, and the pressure from the aura cracked the ground. Everyone looked at him. He said in a calm voice, "You guys can't even handle yourself for two weeks." Everyone looked confused, Taylor walked forwards and asked, "Is that you Mitch?" The figure looked over and answered, "Yes."

I the n walked over to the black shape on the ground and said, " Xian, lets finish this." The black shape got up off the ground. It slowly morphed into a midnight black figure with two horns. We stood in a stare off for a while. Finally he charged, I grabbed him and threw him down. I then proceeded to punch him in the head repeatedly, but he caught my fist and engulfed me in black fire. I flew up and the rain put the flames out, then I came crashing down on him as he tried to get Taylor. In a fit of pure hate, I growled at him, " Don't, Touch, THE GIRL!" spit flecked out at him.

When my sanity returned I had beaten him all the way down to the High School Plaza. When I looked around curiously, he saw me unfocused and teleported behind me. Finally I saw what I was searching for; the others were in Mr Callow's office watching us fight. I looked around, all the other year 7's and Mrs McDowell. Xion punched me in the back and I went flying into the wall of the Food Tech room. The impact made an impact and debris flew everywhere. When I kipped up out of the crater I said to Mrs McDowell, " I know you said not to let rage control me, but for me rage is power and right now only power is gonna save my friends!" Then I heard a scream, and I looked up to see a guy forcing Taylor out of the room. I growled and disappeared in a flash of electricity.

The next thing the year 7's saw was a muscular man crashing through Mr Callow's window. Then I appeared at the window and yelled down, " DON'T TOUCH THE GIRL!" Then I flashed black and my body went full white.

I took on my shadow form and a voice echoed throughout the area, and it said," For me, Rage is power! And my power is OVERFLOWING!" Then there was a maniacal laugh. I teleported down and stared down Xion. Then we started circling around the plaza . Eventually we started running, soon after all you could see of us was black flashes. A tornado started forming in the middle of where we were running around. As soon as it finished forming, we both pounced in and caught each other's punches, the two great powers colliding caused the tornado to explode and knock all the spectators over. We clashed over and over again with no real winner. Eventually I held out my hand and a voce echoed out saying, "Xion, join me... Immense power is ours!" He greedily shook my hand, and tried to pull away, but he was getting sucked into my hand. There was a gush of wind and a voice echoed around the area, " Peace is a lie, power cannot be shared! We are alike, but the one main difference is..." He looked into my soulless eyes not in fear, but in curiosity. " I have something to live for." I then looked up at Taylor and met her in a gaze as Xion disappeared into me completely. My eyes went back to normal, and met her in a gaze. With a white flash, I reverted back to my normal form, with scars all over my body, no shirt, bandages on my arm, torn pants and steam floating off my body. I stared at Taylor some more and mouthed out to her,' Are you okay?" She nodded. I smiled and said out loud, so she could hear it, " Happy Birthday Taylor."


	2. Burning Black EP2: Goodbye Old Friend

I ran around aimlessly, I was in Queensland looking for a kidnapper, with no leads. I ran up the side of a building and looked around. I saw someone running and chased after him. I ran up and tackled him; it was just a random guy. I ran off and heard a scream, "Taylor!" I ran up and over the building next to me and landed right behind the kidnapper, "Let the girls go." I growled at him. He just gave me the finger and ran off. I chased him but he seemed to always be in front. I eventually saw him stop, and I hid in the shadows. He whistled and the girls were picked up and taken off by a chopper. I growled and ran out, punching the guy over a couple of blocks. I soon realised he would know where the girls were going and so, I chased him once more.

It was a sunny day, Jay was outside with Silas. They weren't really doing anything, just outside. Out of nowhere, a man flew into the yard, bounced, and climbed on the roof. Before anything could be said, a figure leapt onto the fence, and over them, without noticing who lived there. It was as if time slowed down, as the two brothers clearly saw the figure of Mitch B flying over them. He landed and sprinted up the wall, onto the roof. The two brothers looked back and briefly saw Ryan jump over and follow the other two. Jay and Silas ran in and yelled," We just saw Mitch and Ryan!" Mr Reiher and Mrs Reiher just chuckled.

On the rooftop, me and Ryan tried talking to the man. "Where are the girls?" I yelled at him. The man just gave me the finger. I repeated, so did the man.

Inside, the Reihers heard helicopters. Soon the man ran in, only to be spear tackled by me. "Listen punk, you tell me where the base is, or you pay." Mr Reiher moved forward a bit, my arm flung out and showed them my police badge. "Stay still citizens." I said, Mr Reiher said back, "Mitch." "Be quiet citizen." I shot out. "Mitch what are you..." he repeated." SHUTUP CITIZEN! I AM POLICE AND YOU WILL OBEY ME OR... Oh, hi Mr Reiher. Nice place you got here..." I yelled out. "Where are they being kept? You don't want to make me angry!" I yelled in the man's face. He pointed to a warehouse miles away. The man punched me in the face when I turned around. I didn't budge. "Now I'm angry!" I held up kunai and said, "Now, prepare to..." "MITCH!" Mr Reiher yelled out. "Right, sorry." I said, I got up and walked over to the family. "We're taking Jay with us." I informed them. "No." Mr Reiher said. "Actually you don't get a vote; this is in return for me covering for you for so long." "No. Also what are you covering for?" Steve asked. "Remember, you're big time movie pirates." I laughed and said, "Hey look, a camel!"When the family looked back, me and Jay were gone.

Me and Jay were outside, and a blimp dropped down a ladder. Steve came out and said, "Mitch I said no." I walked up to him and said, "There are lives at stake and you're worried he'll get a few cuts, Selfish man." "Whose lives are at stake?" He questioned me. "Taylor Reid, Jenni Coulton and Chloe Holmes." I responded. "Dad, I'm going." Jay interrupted. And with that I motioned for Jay to follow me. We climbed the ladder and entered the blimp. I smirked and said,"Welcome back, Sandstorm."

I walked over to Robert and Kieren, "Whatta we got boys?" Robert handed me a katana with kanji running down the blade that said 'Power'. "Combine this with your shadow form and you'll be unstoppable." "Thanks." I said, "Load the boy up, he just returned." I walked over to Jack, and he handed me a map, with red lines to show the most direct route. I nodded in thanks and walked off. I walked over to a room to a room and entered. There were shattered remains of various training robots all over the floor. "Ryan, Jay's back."

Jay was walking around cluelessly, when he saw me walking back with Ryan. When we arrived, Ryan held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Earthquake." Jay shook his hand and shot me a confused look. I explained to him, "This isn't Ryan, this is Earthquake. And as of now, you aren't Jay, You're Sandstorm." I walked off and told Jack to set off for the warehouse. I walked back and got Earthquake and Sandstorm to follow me. We walked into a room and I flicked on the lights, it was a training room. I walked over to a machine; set the AI to insane, set the gravity to 50x Earth's and set a timer to go off when we were 200 metres away from the warehouse. Then we trained until the timer went off.

When we arrived, we walked in silently. I looked around and saw the girls in a pink bubble/barrier. Of course, pink is the colour of evil. A figure appeared in the middle of the warehouse. I glanced over and saw it was Jay S, but he was different. His skin was full-on white, black hair, green eyes, fangs and I saw the skin was all twisted around where his heart was, or at least should've been. The plan was for me to distract him while the others got the girls. "Jay, if this is really how it ends, no holding back!" He respected our friendship enough to at least listen to me. He nodded and we both powered up. After we powered up I had a flaming purple aura engulfing my body, He had a wavy red aura, with tentacles coming out the back. We both charged at each other.

The others were at the girl's cage/bubble thing, but when Sandstorm touched it, it zapped his hand. Sandstorm shot Earthquake a troubled look. They tried everything from, asking the bubble out, to berserker fury. Nothing worked.

Suddenly, Jay stopped and said, "Tic Toc Mitch, they're going to run out of air soon." All three of us looked at Jay S in a mix of horror and anger. In the rage, Sandstorm's hair turned red and the highlights started glowing yellow. His eyes went full yellow and his spines grew larger and went red. Earthquake's muscles started getting bigger and bigger, He grew fangs and claws, his skin went rippled and his skin went darker. My eyes went full white and my body full black. In a flash we were all around Jay S. "Sorry buddy..." A voice echoed through the warehouse. "This is..." Burning Sandstorm added in. "The End!" Unstoppable Earthquake finished. We all punched through his stomach at the same time, so that our fists collided in the middle. We pulled our fists out and blood gushed out of him, he collapsed and we all turned to face the bubble problem. "Ready guys?" I said, "GO!"

We all dashed forwards at light speed and clashed with the bubble. Electricity and blood flew everywhere. I shouted out, "For Taylor!" To which I heard a response of, "For Jenni!" and "For Chloe!" I made the tiniest hole in the bubble and my two comrades helped me stretch it out. As soon as I could fit through it, I disappeared in a light-speed flash of midnight black skin, and appeared again outside the bubble with the three girls.

As the others reverted back to their normal forms and hugged their crushes, I stayed shadow form, black and purple flames started igniting all over my body. I got out my 'unstoppable' katana. With a maniacal laugh, I disappeared in a black flash. As the others saw Jay S starting to move, a flaming black katana flew down and got stuck horizontally in his neck. The words, "THIS IS THE END!" echoed through the warehouse, as I came stomping down on the katana, causing Jay's head to burst off of his body in a splash of blue blood. As I picked up the katana, the blood flew off and formed the words, 'I'm sorry. Goodbye old friend' in kanji, in glowing blue blood that proved that it doesn't come off. Then I reverted back to normal and said, "Come on, let's go."

On the long walk home,(Really long walk! Queensland to Belgrave!) I generally stayed ahead of the group, blaming myself for losing control. But soon, the others ran up to me, and Taylor kissed me, assuring me it wasn't my fault, and that she'd help me through whatever lied ahead. I kissed her out of gratitude and we all continued our extremely long walk.

Back at the warehouse, Jay S's body burned into black flames.

A voice echoed through the area which said, 'Mitch, Jay, Ryan, this isn't over.' Then as if in slow motion, we all clearly saw a burning black Jay S run in front of us and jump off the road, onto some rooftops. I then said, "Well... I guess we should take the blimp home." I then used red energy to put the girls in a 'breathable' bubble, attached to my right shoulder, by an energy chain. The six of us then jumped off the road onto some rooftops. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we arrived at the Reiher's holiday house. I put the two other guys in the bubble and ran up the ladder and dived into the blimp before we were seen. We flew to take the girls back, but they ended up joining the team.

It was a week later in English when the lights started flickering and a burning black Jay S appeared and splattered glowing blue blood across the interactive whiteboard, which said, 'I WANT REVENGE!' I then flashed my police badge at Mrs McDowell and clicked my fingers. Me, Sandstorm and Earthquake ran out the corridor and chased Jay S a long way. Before long we reached a dead end, Jay S laughed and disappeared.

He reappeared in S2 and said at the front of the class, "If I get answers no one gets hurt, now, how do I kill Mitchell Boyle?"


	3. Burning Black EP3: What Went Wrong

It was a broken man who walked through the urban jungle we call, the city. The insignificance he felt was great and he was deeply hurt. Oh well, he would live. Or would he?

I woke up later, in my broken down home. I barely remembered what happened the night before. All I remembered were black flames. "Why... what went wrong?" I got up off my couch, and walked into the kitchen. "Darn it, what am I doing with my life..." I mumbled, "What's holding me back..." I tripped on a pulled up tile and smashed my head into the floor.

In the darkness, I saw a shape forming; a pale white face, surrounded by endless black. "That's right..." I thought to myself, "Her..."

I woke up and lay there awhile. "I killed one of my best friends for her..." I sat up, "And for what?" I dabbed my fingers in the blood, it slowly spread over my whole hand. "Now... the world will feel my pain!"

I grabbed my katana which was conveniently located next to me; I walked into my room and grabbed my fighting bandages and my black sleeveless jacket. I slipped on the jacket and wrapped the bandages around my arm. I made a hand seal and the floor around me cracked.

My body flashed black, and my eyes went full white and started glowing, my skin started slowly turning midnight black.

When my skin was full black, a maniacal laugh echoed throughout the entire world, and I teleported away to start my rampage.

I arrived in a warehouse, the same one I killed Jay in. I walked out and dashed forwards, I made several cars explode by colliding with them head on and tearing through them. I continued demolishing stuff until the very team I founded came after me. But, I couldn't be calmed, this was personal... in a way. I turned around to face them and a voice echoed out, "Get Lost!" The team didn't back down. I started walking towards them and an angry voice boomed out, "Fine, but... this time... no remorse... I'll show you why I became the leader!"

I dashed forwards and tore a rift through the team. Sandstorm and Earthquake charged at me, I dodged their punches and kicked Sandstorm in the stomach. I used his arm to spring backwards and kick earthquake in the face. They both growled and charged at me, Earthquake kicked my legs and Sandstorm went to knee me in the face. I spun around and created a flaming black shield, which sent out an electric shockwave. I ran over and picked up a car, I hit Sandstorm with it, first in the stomach, then three times in the head. I charged the car up with electricity and threw it at Earthquake; it exploded and sent him flying back. I looked back and dodged just in time, as Sandstorm dashed over and started to fight me hand to hand. Or at least he tried to, as I kept dodging all his attacks. I eventually caught his arm and punched in his elbow, rendering him useless. Then I grabbed Earthquake and started swing him around like a club. I knocked out Riley, Robert and Kieran with him, and then threw him up into the blimp, crashing it.

I looked around and a voice said, "This is why... I'm the strongest!" I then walked off, muttering something about their miserable lives.

Suddenly, there was a burning sound. I turned around and saw approaching me, Burning Sandstorm Echidna. I stood and waited as Burning Sandstorm slowly walked over to me. Suddenly, something from behind crashed me down into the road. I skidded over to Burning Sandstorm and he shot a fire sphere into my face. I got up, black flames now ravaging my body, and grabbed Burning Sandstorm and Unstoppable Earthquake by their throats, I threw them aside and took my fighting stance, this was bad, and I had a feeling I would have to nearly kill them to win.

I grabbed a car and threw it at Burning Sandstorm, who exploded it, creating a cloud of smoke. I dashed forwards, and through the cover of smoke, went for the Knockout Punch on Burning Sandstorm. He went down on his knees; I got out my katana and dashed over to Unstoppable Earthquake. I slashed him a few times, twice on the legs, in an X shape on his chest, and down his eye. I then stabbed him in the stomach, and dragged it up; cutting him up to his neck and making him fall over. I picked Unstoppable Earthquake up, and threw him over to Burning Sandstorm. A maniacal laugh echoed out and I started running in circles around the two, causing a tornado to form. The tornado was throwing the two around like rag dolls. When the tornado was raging enough, I shot black flames into it, setting it alight.

It was two broken and singed men who were tossed lifelessly away like rubbish, and it was a scarred man who gave into the darkness once more. And once more, it injured the ones he cared the most about. But, remember, we live in a world where people don't always recover. Every action has a reaction. True happiness is achieved by overcoming the darkness...


	4. Burning Black EP4: Earning My Redemption

This is My Redemption

I walked into the hospital, bearing neither flowers nor gifts, but scars and regrets. I walked in and out of rooms, and gathered my teammates one by one. Once they were all out in the foyer, I said, "I'm sorry guys... Look I'm not as stable as you thought, but I guess you realised that when I killed Jay. Taylor was holding me back, and Sandstorm forced me to get over her, it put me in a lot of stress." They didn't budge; they just looked on like stone gargoyles. "Anyways," I walked up to Sandstorm. "I hope you'll be a better leader than I ever was..." I took off my I.D ring, and put it in his hands. I walked off...

I walked alone through a soulless, windswept cemetery. I walked slowly, the cloak on my shoulders drifting back as I stepped, and fog streaming out behind me. I finally arrived at a small tombstone. I knelt down and thought to myself, "I've quit the team, the most important thing in my life. A pale white face, with flowing black hair, appeared in my memory. I closed my eyes, "Second most..." I opened my eyes. "Whether that's redemption or not, I can't go back... This is the last time I regret..." My eyes slowly fixed themselves on the name engraved on the tombstone. "I'm sorry, Jay..."

As I got up and started to walk off, I heard a bubbling sound. I looked back and saw blood bubbling up from the ground. I carefully slipped my katana into the right leg of my pants. I looked around and vaguely saw, a blurred shape, human sized, and moving like a snail. I waited, and it stepped into a patch of moonlight. I clearly saw it was a zombie. I went to turn away, but I hit a tree that I'm sure wasn't there before. The cracking of all the branches caused all the zombies to charge at me, swinging swords and axes, clubs and chains, and each other, at me. I dodged all their efforts and started punching their heads off. But one came at me with a mallet aimed at my... manhood... I quickly used my left leg to knee it, (the mallet!) back into his head. I looked around, and pushed away more zombies. (Although, I accidentally broke them...) All the while making sure not to use, move or bend my right leg. Finally I saw what I was looking for, a burning black skeleton, with a crystal sticking out of its skull. It didn't see me, as it had its defence lowered while it was casting spells to resurrect more corpses. I squinted at the list of names on the gravestones. 'Johnny Lewis, George Henderson, Fred...' but I gasped when I saw the last name, 'Jayden Stewart.' I hesitated, turning over and over in my mind. I wasn't sure whether to let him resurrect Jay or not. I mean, I felt guilty about killing him, but he might still be evil. I decided to let him stay dead, when I focused and saw the black skeleton at Jay's grave. I did a sharp kick in that direction with my right leg, and the katana flew out and hit the skeleton in the chest, causing it to shatter. I sighed, but slightly managed to see around ten zombies walk into a circle, and burst into black flames. When the flames died down, I saw a burning black fingertip. "No... They're resurrecting The Resurrector..." I laughed and said, "Heh, resurrecting The Resurrector. Where do I come up with this stuff?" I instantly went serious again and said, "At this rate I should have around five hours, considering they move like snails, I'm not even sure if there are enough zombies..." and without wasting another thought, I dashed out into a forest area.

"Let's see... I need the team. But they hate me... I at least need their location... Wait, is that... Taylor's house?" I dashed down and landed on the roof. I then proceeded to climb through the window into her room. "Taylor, I need to know where the team is." Through her shock she managed to respond, "What... how... When... what... How did you get here...? Do you still do the whole ninja thing?" I grunted, and she remembered what I said, "I'll tell you where the team is, if there's something in it for me." I scratched my head in thought, "I'll go out with you." I said. "Okay, but you also have to do one favour for me. And, it can be whatever and whenever I want." She said in a happy and manipulative voice. "So... Where are they?" I asked. "Date first." Taylor said firmly.

And so, after watching a two hour movie about lollypops, butterflies and rainbow, we walked out and I asked, "So, where are they?" She waved her finger in front of my face, "Favour time." She said. I growled at her and she just laughed. So, we went back to her house and we had sex for, about an hour, (because, I'll have you know that I've become INDESTRUCTIBLE! And, I have lots of stamina.) I eventually woke up, and saw Taylor naked, still on me. I went to get up, and she kissed me and said, "I never want this dream to end!" I looked at her funny and said,"Taylor... this isn't a dream..." She screamed and I said, "Now where is the team?" she held out a GPS and I said, "Thanks." I walked out to my car and drove off. Halfway there I looked in the mirror, and nearly drove off the road, "Taylor! What are you doing here?" She just shrugged, and as my memory came flooding back of last night I said, "Taylor..." "What?" she replied in a mocking tone. "Neither of us like butterflies, lollypops or rainbows." She just shrugged.

After about an hour and twenty seven minutes, I drifted around the final corner. I rolled out of the car, and ran up the side of the building. I arrived at the top, and saw my team standing there, looking out towards the black flames. I ran up, "Sorry I'm late guys; apparently Taylor had never had sex in a car before weird huh? So, I fixed that." They all looked at me, and Sandstorm, now called 'Key' said, "Late? You don't belong here anymore." I looked at the symbol patched onto all of their arms, "City Ninjas, huh?" And so, after a long argument with Key, King (Earthquake) punched us both in the back and he held out my I.D ring to me, except it had the word 'Leader' engraved on it. I nodded in thanks, (Apparently that meant I won the argument.) I heard a burning sound and looked back to see downtown burning black. I saw Taylor being taken into the blimp (apparently she found her clothes) which had a Ryan sized hole in it. With a growl, the field team was off.

We leapt across buildings, onto and off of cars, ran along walls and all that ninja stuff. Eventually black flames started flying everywhere, so we stopped on a building and I pointed down. I was pointing at a figure that was a half black skeleton, and he was burning black. I signalled for them to follow me, as not to make the mistake of fighting him alone again. We leapt off the building and slid down the opposite building, except black flames flew up, so we had to jump between the buildings. When we reached the bottom, I readied myself, but suddenly King crashed down on him. Key punched Jay skywards. I ran up a building and leapt off, intercepting Jay's flight, I kicked him numerous times and sent him crashing down. But a giant black skeleton hand crashed through the building and grabbed me. As I tried to break free, I saw a giant grey hand break through the bone arm. I looked up and saw none other than Slink, who then tore through the bone behemoth. (But, didn't seem to care that I was falling...) As Slink let out a roar, three more came out of the ruins. I looked up and saw grey fade to black, and spines shoot out of his back. Slink was gone, and in his place, Jynx. Jynx quickly ripped through all three, and five more came out. He shut his eyes, his spines started to glow pink, and his shuriken tattoo lit up pink. Jynx opened his eyes and shot a barrage of giant pink energy shurikens at the bone creatures. Jynx then walked over and ripped up part of the city, and dropped it on the bones. He then leapt on top and pounded through it, smashing the bones into dust, to stop the regeneration. King transformed into Unstoppable mode, and started beating Jay around. Jynx calmed down, and Key went burning mode and joined the fight. I thought to myself, "This is it, as of today... I have overcome the darkness!" I transformed into my shadow form and white lines streaked across my body, also the kanji for 'self control' appeared across the left half of my chest. Me, Burning Key, and Unstoppable King all charged at Jay and punched through him simultaneously, so our fists met in his stomach. Unstoppable King said, "As of now..." We live with..." Burning Key added in. "No Regrets!" I said at the end, and we all pulled our fists out of him. Only this time, I didn't lose control, and there was no blood. We all walked off.

It's been a while since that incident, me and Taylor are still together, And Jay and Ryan both have girlfriends too. The team's together again and my life... my life is great. Anyways, I have to go now. Apparently Taylor's never had sex in a pool, so I'm off to fix that...


End file.
